


Touches

by Adane_beinleumi



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, traitor!Shisui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:09:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adane_beinleumi/pseuds/Adane_beinleumi
Summary: It's only when they flee Konoha Itachi realizes how strong a shinobi Shisui is.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Touches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perelka_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/gifts).



> Inspired by @nidstaaang 's tweet https://twitter.com/nidstaaang/status/1311936289445498880

It's only when they flee Konoha Itachi realizes how strong a shinobi Shisui is. He knew that before, sure, it was something really hard to miss, but only when Shisui drags him out of the village in the middle of the night he understands it well enough. Root agents try to stop them and as soon as they threaten Itachi Shisui turns into a blood-hungry demon that doesn't even bother to use jutsu killing with a sword, a kunai, even with his own bare hands, and Itachi doesn't have a slightest chance to engage in a fight. Shisui's reddened shadow-figure appears to be just everywhere around him.

Only after they made it far enough, Shisui stops and searches Itachi's body with desperate eyes and dirty sloppy hands, looking for wounds and stretches, but there are none.

“You should have known I’d do it for you,” Shisui breathes out falling on his knees, and Itachi feels bound and heavy with the darkened warmth coming right from the bottom of his heart. 

They wander and hide in the barrens and wastelands outside the Fire country's borders Shisui telling him about Danzo's plan and his decision to slay Itachi as a to-be-threat to the Leaf. Danzo hasn't escaped the fate of his Root subordinates, too, as Shisui returned to Konoha shortly leaving his dead body lying on the high river shore, and Shisui a declared criminal.

“If you want, you can return and claim I kidnapped you,” says Shisui once when they sit around the fire in the evening shadows. Itachi shakes his head. Shisui has always been near him, since his early childhood, and now after he has sacrificed so much, Itachi can't leave him.

It's only half of the truth, though.

Another half is his touches. Shisui has carried him around, showed the right movements to perform a jutsu, twitched his ponytail a thousand times. But now Itachi feels his touches are different, or maybe it's just him finally realizing that.

Shisui's touches are closer now. Not a single bit more frightening, but more considerate. More… tender.

The softness they were deprived of in the village, the closeness, and a warm feeling in the stomach it creates that was usually put aside as an unnecessary obstacle to being a good shinobi. But Shisui reaches deeper, much deeper than their assumed, prescribed fate with his clean and soft, warm and caring, heavy, and fond touches.

Itachi can't help wanting more of them.

And now it seems to Itachi that Shisui's palms lingered on his shoulders a tiny bit longer than before and Itachi decides to check, to show just a little bit more than usual and goes after Shisui's hands, moving his seat several inches towards him.

It's all encouragement Shisui needs to dash closer and his hands are so heavy and the weight of them is so teasing on Itachi's body. He feels them stroking his back, and stomach, blood still under Shisui nails and the dark gaze of his caressing Itachi’s face, lingering on his mouth, lining up eyebrows.

Itachi can't stand it any longer. They are alone, in the middle of nowhere, and Shisui is here for him.

He feels Shisui's body moving even closer, a warm feeling of Shisui’s slender fingers playing with his bare skin under the shirt is consuming him.

He wants something.

Anything, to be honest.

Shisui's breath touches his ear briefly and then disappears.

And Itachi gasps and moans with his hands stiff on Shisui's shoulders and his head cast back. Let him think whatever he wants.

Shisui doesn't seem to be thinking much, though, getting down to kiss Itachi’s neck, mouth wet and hot, tongue quick and impudent as if they were somewhere clean and safe. As if Itachi's body was clean. Itachi arches back, Shisui's kisses feel almost burning on his skin, but he only gets caught by the ponytail, and his stomach is pressed against Shisui's chest now, and Itachi moans, his voice trembling and fading as Shisui takes his time to lick in between his collar bones carefully and thoroughly, and his salvia drools down Itachi's chest. It doesn't feel like tongue, it feels like a dick as if it already was inside him. At this point, Itachi wouldn't object to anything of Shisui’s.

With a wet sound Shisui finally gets his head up and his bottom-up black gaze makes Itachi linger and squiggle in the fire that’s burning him from within. He wants whatever is left for him.

Shisui's mouth is soft and tender, and he smells of blood. The scent is so heavy that Itachi wonders abruptly how he hasn't noticed before, as Shisui moves up kissing his jaw, taking his earlobe in between hot lips.

“I was thinking of you when I killed them,” whispers Shisui, and Itachi freezes.

“Each time my blade fell, I thought of you. I won't let anyone hurt you, no matter how many kills it would take,” murmurs Shisui in between them, and Itachi still cannot believe his words, but the hands are around his waist and Shisui’s mouth is dark red and swollen from kissing him.

“You are precious to me,” Shisui's voice falls even lower and Itachi shivers, “All of you.”

Itachi has no words for it, he has never been good at talking, but maybe his body will count. He reaches out to tangle his fingers in a mess of Shisui's hair and presses his mouth against Shisui’s, scarlet and soft. He is no good at kissing either, but Shisui doesn't seem to bother, parting his lips, offering a quick trip into a hot slickery abyss.

Shisui's mouth tastes of blood and steel.

It's Itachi's first time kissing somebody, but he doesn't mind Shisui taking all his firsts that are left. He will offer him that himself.

They part catching breath, and this is the first time he sees Shisui out of control, not giving as he always did, but taking, bending to his will, consuming what is his, and it feels so breathtaking.

He has done that to Shisui. He is doing that to him right now. Itachi tries licking his lips, blood still heavy on his tongue, and Shisui follows his movement so close it hurts. There is no Root anymore because of him. No Danzo. Because he's precious to Shisui. If Itachi wasn't hard already, this only thought would have turned him on.

Shisui tugs him closer, dark curls of his hair all messed up, luring on his laps, and Itachi hesitates a second. He will see how hard Itachi is if he hasn't already. Itachi flushes heavily, but Shisui leans in burying his nose in a curve of Itachi's neck, and there are thin red lines crossing his forehead and grey dust deep in his skin, and his hands are right on Itachi's waist and Itachi wants his touches sorely.

Itachi leans a bit backward and separates his thighs, but never gets to take a final move, as Shisui's hands are quick to catch him halfway, and he groans as his cock gets pressed into Shisui's body. In the evening twilight, Shisui's smile seems wrecked, his uniform covered in black stains, as his fingers slip into Itachi's trousers while his tongue is busy driving him mad with hot rhythmic movements. Itachi only gets conscious when his cock is in the circle of rough fingers, and these are the same hands that…

Itachi twists to get more of him and moans desperately while Shisui's mouth, and hands and the heat of his body and the smell of it and familiar black eyes now hungry and thirsty are tearing him apart. He wouldn't last long.

“Itachi,” groans Shisui right into his ear, lips hot and tender, and Itachi cums with a sob almost falling on the ground if not for Shisui's hand holding him together, safe and warm and close.

It takes a hundred gasping breaths for Itachi to start seeing something except orange flashes behind closed eyelids and the soft feeling of Shisui's fingers slowly caressing his back. Itachi finally opens his eyes and moves to kiss Shisui's mouth, when he feels how hard Shisui still is and blushes with embarrassment. He should help him.

“Shhhh,” whispers Shisui, and Itachi stops with a blink, “Would you let me…”

“Yes,” a short and sure breath out. Everything, he adds to himself as he puts both of his hands into Shisui's hair, leaving his body to balance at Shisui's mercy. He wasn't able to imagine before even in the wildest of dreams what people say after they engage in such things. But he doesn't care for others anymore, his is Shisui, and he rubs his nose on Itachi's starting to move slowly and gently.

Itachi gets lost in the sparkling black of his open eyes, the heaviness of Shisui's gaze as he stares deep into him overwhelms him and the world fades away. Shisui must be finding something at the bottom of his soul as he moves faster and clings closer and then cums with a sweet moan on his lips. It's my name, realizes Itachi with a punch at the gut, and buries himself in Shisui's parted lips wiping off the traces of blood Shisui has shed for him.

And then Shisui rests, warm and solid against Itachi's body, soft breath on Itachi's neck, hands littered with dry blood firmly on Itachi's waist.


End file.
